Access to many types of substances, devices, and items are subject to strict controls due to their sensitivity or potential to cause harm. In the medical field, for instance, there are many drugs and medicines that can be helpful when used appropriately (e.g., in correct dosages), but that may also cause harm if used improperly (e.g., in large doses). In one example, morphine is often used as a pain-killer. However, when consumed or used improperly, morphine may also result in harm such as addiction or gangrene. The addictive nature of such controlled substances may also increase the risk of theft, threatening those that are charged with transporting such substances.
To control the use and distribution of potentially harmful substances, various jurisdictions and agencies such as the U.S. Drug Enforcement Administration (DEA) have issued requirements for storage devices that are used to store and transport controlled substances including Schedule II drugs as defined under the Controlled Substances Act in the United States. With the enactment of such requirements, some jurisdictions have removed controlled substances from vehicles such as emergency vehicles altogether due to the lack of a suitable storage device and/or tracking systems. Without controlled substances in such vehicles, emergency personnel may often be unable to adequately address injuries or other health related issues at the site of the emergency. Some injuries may lead to more serious conditions if not treated immediately. Accordingly, storage devices are needed to securely transport drugs and to track access.